Quand il s'agit de
by Vorna
Summary: Une suspension suggestive ? Nan, du tout. Juste un certain Sniv... Severus qui se fait aborder par trois compères. Rien de méchant, je vous assure !


**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, nananèreuh ! Devinez à qui que c'est ?!

Voilà, une histoire qui m'est arrivée un beau matin, je ne dirais pas où... En fait, si, pour vous dire à quel point je peux être... étrange des fois ! Sous la douche ! En y repensant, je me demande comment que j'ai bien pu faire pour imaginer ça. C'est que ça fait un bout de temps que c'est dans le disque dur, que je me disais que j'allais le poster, en qu'en fait... Ben ça a attendu. Mais en revenant, une fois n'est pas coutume, quand j'ai vu le délais se raccourcir, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le poste, quand même !

C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire sur Severus Rogue. Peut-être que c'est à force de lire des histoires sur ce cher Sevy (inter)national !

**Synopsis :** (trop classe un mot pareil ! pour une histoire de mouwa) Quand il s'agit de… Il se révèle que Snivellus est casé sur le sujet ! Alors quand une bande d'amis le provoque, une joute verbale s'ensuit et…

* * *

**Quand il s'agit de…**

Comme à son habitude, les bras chargés de livres en tous genres, et plus particulièrement des livres de potion (allez savoir pourquoi…), Severus Snape traversait le parc immense de Poudlard pour réviser. Les examens approchaient et quoi de plus reposant que d'aller réviser à l'ombre d'un arbre, près du lac ?

Il marchait donc, d'un pas décidé, fredonnant un petit air pour lui-même. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et l'herbe verdurait, sans compter que les fleurs fleurissaient.

Mais une ombre maléfique survint et aussitôt, son petit coin de paradis ne lui sembla plus aussi onirique. Trois espèces de bachibouzouks vinrent l'aborder, sans ménagement aucun.

-Salut Snivellus ! lança joyeusement James.

-Comment que ça va ti bien aujourd'hui ? ajouta Sirius avec un large sourire qui laissait présager que ça n'irait pas très bien pour le Serpentard.

-J'étais triste avant que vous n'arriviez : vous me manquez tellement quand je ne vous _sens_ pas près de moi…

Il renifla dédaigneusement, montrant qu'il ne parlait pas au sens figuré.

-Peut-être préfèrerais-tu sentir une jolie fille près de toi ? insinua Sirius.

-Je parie qu'aucune n'a jamais osé s'approcher de toi, non ? Tt tt tt… le pauvre.

-Peut-être es-tu trop mystérieux pour elles ?

-Ou bien pensent-elle qu'avec ton charme fou, tu as déjà une petite amie ?

James explosa de rire rien qu'à cette idée que Severus puisse sortir avec une fille. S'il seulement il pouvait se tromper...

-Bref, tu n'as pas de petite amie. On ne se trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius prit tout d'un coup un air horrifié…

-Non… ne me dis pas que… Tu n'es pas… homo par hasard ?

-Auquel cas, ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'approcherais jamais de toi. Ton odeur de chien mouillé me donne des haut-le-cœur.

-Vrai ? Je ne pensais pas faire tant d'effets, même aux hommes ! se targua Patemol en se passant la main dans les cheveux..

-Yeurk, t'es à vomir.

-Merci du compliment !

-Tu ne pensais pas recevoir tant de fleurs de notre cher ami, hein ? dit James.

-Ouais, je suis vraiment flatté.

Ils marchèrent un bout de temps en silence : Severus était en avant et les trois amis le suivaient, formant une ligne derrière lui. James et Sirius, incapables de se contenir, étaient morts de rire. Remus, car il ne pouvait abandonner les deux compères à leur triste sort, avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Où nous emmènes-tu, Snivellus ? s'informa James.

Ce dernier ne répondis pas, décidé à ne plus leur adresser la parole. Ou alors vraiment en cas de dernière urgence, il leur lancerait une phrase bien cinglante.

-Wouah ! s'exclama Sirius, véritablement étonné. De derrière, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tes cheveux sont gras… C'est encore pire que devant !

Et soudain, brutalement, tout d'un coup, inopinément, instantanément et promptement, Snape se retourna. Les trois compagnons, n'ayant pas prévu ce revirement immédiat, s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres seulement et de justesse de ses cheveux très (trop) gras.

oOo Savez-vous que… oOo

-Le sébum est très nutritif pour les cheveux.

Trois paires d'assiettes le regardaient sans ciller.

-…

-…

-Pardon ?

-Oui, c'est vrai : étant naturel, le sébum, n'abîme pas les cheveux et permet au cuir chevelu de se régénérer.

Ce ne furent plus des assiettes qui l'observaient en silence, mais de véritables soucoupes volantes (scoop : les Martiens ont débarqué sur Terre !).

-Si vous voyez mes cheveux très gras, c'est qu'ils sont d'un naturel graisseux. Cependant, quand je les lave, ils deviennent aussi soyeux que de la soie.

-Waouh !

-Snivellus…

-Tu nous en bouches un coin là !

-Mes pauvres… Quand je vois vos cheveux aussi secs…

Le Serpentard se remit en marche, fier de son petit effet.

-Quoi !? Ils sont secs mes cheveux ? s'alarma Sirius en courant après lui.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire… je ne sais pas moi, un après-shampooing ou, encore mieux, un masque ? ça les nourrirait. En plus, je suis sûr que tu es de ceux qui se les lave tous les jours. Pour des cheveux longs, c'est pas très sain. Il leur faut… se reposer, en quelque sorte. En plus, tu es tout le temps en train de jouer avec, à passer ta main. Ils pourraient être vraiment sublimes si tu les laissais un peu tranquilles.

Arrivé à l'endroit qu'il désirait depuis plusieurs heures à ce moment-là, il s'assit, l'air de rien, et disposa ses livres autour de lui. Les trois Gryffondors en firent de même (sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas de livres, eux… étonnant, n'est-il pas ? sauf Remus qui sortit un livre d'Histoires Démoniaques - Nar. : En parlant de ça, j'en ai découvert un récemment, il est génial ! C'est... - Sev. : C'est pas ton histoire que tu racontes là ! - Nar. : Kouwa ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Donc, je reprends : )

-Dis, t'as d'autres conseils à donner ? demanda James, vivement intéressé par le sujet.

-Et bien…

Severus fit mine de réfléchir.

-J'ai lu que, pour avoir de beaux cheveux, on peut faire macérer de la capucine, de la sauge, des orties, de la bardane, du buis et du cresson dans du rhum dilué de moitié d'eau, ou dans du vinaigre de cidre. Tu frictionnes le cuir chevelu. Normalement, ça permet d'avoir une chevelure plus abondante et plus brillante.

-Vrai ? Oh, faut ab-so-lu-ment que j'essaie ça ! Cornedrue, ce soir, on fait une virée dans la serre de botanique.

-Partant !

-Et puis après ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?

-Ben, pour le rinçage, vous pouvez le faire à l'eau de pluie (elle n'est pas calcaire et ne dessèche pas les cheveux) ou bien à la bière.

-La bière ?

-Oui, mais la bière moldue. Hum… avec de la blonde, vous aurez des reflets blonds, et avec de la brune, des reflets roux. Pour des reflets blonds, vous pouvez aussi faire une décoction de tête de camomille, toujours en les rinçant. Si tu utilises du henné, tu obtiens un roux flamboyant. Il paraît que les femmes arabes l'utilisent pour fortifier la chevelure.

-Hum… c'est cool ça… dit rêveusement Sirius (il s'imaginait…)

-Mais dis donc, t'as l'air vachement bien calé sur le sujet ! Serait-ce pour draguer THE fille avec tes conseils beauté ? se moqua James.

-En attendant, vous semblez plus intéressés en la matière qu'elles…

Silence. Sirius avait l'imagination qui battait son plein, James tripotait l'herbe devant lui et Remus regardait rêveusement le lac. Quant à notre Serpentard si studieux, il était plongé dans ses livres. Dans un livre. Section : « la médecine par les plantes ». Page : « quelques conseils de beauté ».

-Dis voir, Snivel', t'aurais quoi à proposer pour la peau ? demanda Sirius qui se caressait le menton.

-Tu veux éclaircir ton teint ? T'as la peau grasse ? Ou sèche ? T'en as marre de ton acné ? Mais tu sais, les hommes ont une bien meilleure peau que les filles puisqu'ils se la lavent tous les jours pour se raser…

-Aha ! C'est une bonne information ça ! s'exclama triompheusement James.

-Quoi ? Tu vas t'en servir pour draguer Lili ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moyen.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent faire, les filles, pour avoir une peau douce ?

-Genre, la peau de bébé qu'on adôôôôre caresser, suggéra Sirius.

Severus explosa de rire. Après avoir essuyé une larmichette, les conseils continuèrent :

-Pour les peaux sèches, des masques de pulpe de fruit, c'est pas mal – surtout ceux d'ananas, de pêche et de pastèque. Pour les peaux grasses, un masque de blanc d'œuf. En plus, ça donne une peau douce… Je-ne-vous-ra-con-te-pas ! Et pour ce qui est d'une autre partie du corps à toucher… (petit coup d'œil lubrique) comme la peau n'est pas exposée au soleil et aux intempéries, elle garde longtemps tous les critères de la jeunesse : douceur, clarté et unification du teint… Ah ! et au cas où, pour affiner la peau durcie des mains, des bains d'huile d'olive tiède additionnée de jus de citron, c'est excellent. En plus, c'est un bon remède contre les ongles cassants.

-Eh ! mais tu ne nous as pas parlé de potions super compliquées à faire ! s'étonna James.

-Pask'ya pas besoin, banane.

-Est-ce que ça a des vertus esthétique, la banane ? se demanda Sirius.

-Je sais pas, mais c'est très bon, dit doucement Remus.

-Tiens, te voilà réveillé, Lunard ! Quel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, dit James.

-Je n'étais pas parti, t'en fais pas, répondit celui-ci avec ce sourire si tendre.

-Et t'aurais pas quelque chose pour attirer les filles ? s'enquit Sirius

-Les pauvres…, soupira Severus. Prises dans vos filets, ça doit pas être marrant tous les jours. Non, je ne veux pas être la cause de leur déchéance.

-Allez, fais pas ton dramatique comme ça ! tenta James.

-Personne ne saura que tu nous auras aidés.

-Alors il vous faut une boule de tissu que vous bourrez d'épices et d'ambre gris, et vous piquez des clous de girofle dans le tissu, de sorte à ce qu'on ne voit plus le tissu. C'est le parfum qui se dégage qui est aphrodisiaque. Enfin, il paraît, j'ai jamais essayé.

-Tiens tiens, on se demande pourquoi, insinua Sirius.

-Oh et puis la ferme. Si vous avez envie de plus de conseils, lisez les livres, fainéants que vous êtes. D'un côté, c'est normal, vous êtes des Gryffondors. Moi, je m'en vais. Finis les conseils beauté.

-A plus, Snivel' ! lança Patmol. Et ne rêve pas trop ! Tes cheveux ne seront jamais aussi beaux que les miens.

-Les tiens sont laids, ceux de Remus sont beaucoup plus soignés, plus beaux ! Et les reflets sont parfaits.

Sachant qu'il avait semé la zizanie dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, Severus Snape s'en alla content, bien qu'embêté : il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce petit cours… Tout le monde allait lui piquer ses idées beauté. Mais comme toujours, « trop bon trop con » ! (Sev. : Ouais bah c'est bon, j'ai compris… Grumblblblb… - Nar. : Oups, scuse Sniv… je veux dire Severus. J'avais oublié ta susceptibilité légendaire. Niark niark !)

* * *

**Note :** les quelques conseils sont apparemment véridiques car tirés d'un livre sur les plantes, sauf en ce qui concerne la bière. 

Une tite review maintenant ? Pour me dire si c'est bien ? Bargeot ? Qu'il faut que j'arrête mes bêtises ? Siouplé ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez (enfin, presque… folle mais pas suicidaire ! lol)


End file.
